


The Usual Happy Thoughts

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King laughed and smiled as he scratched two alligator snouts.





	The Usual Happy Thoughts

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King laughed and smiled as he scratched two alligator snouts. He enjoyed viewing their tails wagging.   
Sick alligators. Healthy alligators. He loved being with pets. The Sewer King began to rest near them. He never forgot about one sick pet. 

The memory ended. Tears near a grave marker. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
